When We Are Apart
by kh07gl
Summary: Kuroko doesn't mind the engagement she was forced into. In fact she is quite pleased. What is she supposed to do though when her fiance is an overprotective redhead who does as far as making her conceal her gender just because of his paranoia. AkaxFem!Kuro


**When we are Apart**

**Prologue: The First Day**

**Jen: Hey there everyone! How are you all doing? In regards to this fic, this wasn't supposed to be posted today or anytime soon. This is just an idea that popped into my head yesterday and today I just kept writing and this is what I got. I hope you enjoy this even though it was written on a whim and isn't edited. It's supposed to be a multi-chap fic but I'm not sure if I'll update this and if I do it'll be irregular but I will definitely post a one-shot prequel of this soon. Luckily, this can be seen as one-shot (I think) so I hope you enjoy it!**

**WARNINGS: OOCness (come on they're in love) and Fem!Kuroko and also sort of insecure Akashi**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kuroko no basket. If I did, it would probably be a shojo manga. :P**

**XxxxxX**

It was a lovely cheerful day in Tokyo and several people were outside enjoying their time with their loved ones or just by themselves. It was a weekend after all.

But not all was sound and cheery. In a fancy restaurant in downtown Tokyo, a blue haired girl crossed her arms and huffed in annoyance at the red head across while said individual sighed.

Though young, being only at the tender age of 15, the two teenagers were appropriately dressed taking into consideration their surroundings and were also seated sophisticatedly and gracefully. If one were to look close enough they would see the two were having a lover's quarrel. The two though, were not simply lovers though, if the ring on their left ring finger was any indication.

Though no married, the two were officially engaged to one another. The engagement was arranged by their fathers earlier in the year in order to merge their companies together to form Japan's most powerful corporation. Akashi Masaomi and Kuroko Satoshi were completely oblivious to the fact that their children were have been dating since the first year of their middle school. Not knowing who their respective father had them betrothed to, Kuroko and Akashi strongly objected against the engagement but their mothers managed to convince them to at least meet each other in the marriage interview set for them. Both went with the intention of acting extremely rude and outright reject the merging. After all, how could one marry someone they barely especially when they were in love with another? The two were in for in for a pleasant surprise when they saw that person they were set up to be engaged to was their own lover. The two happily accepted the engagement and the fathers were pleased. A huge celebration was held but Kuroko did not want the knowledge of their engagement be released to the media so only family and friends were there to witness the engagement. In the end, the situation turned out to be a win for both the company and the love birds.

The handsome red head sighed at the girl again. "Tetsuna please, I need you to stay close to me so I can protect you. We can't wear these rings to school so people won't know you're already taken." He reasoned.

Kuroko Tetsuna, the petite teal head opposite him shook her head. "No Seijuro there's no way I'll be going to Kyoto with you and attending Rakuzan. Please, just the next three years, let me make my own decisions. After that, we'll be married then I'll stay by you forever." She said softly yet firmly.

Akashi Seijuro touched his beloved's hand. "What if some boys fall in love with you like before? What if they'll push you down and assault you? It's not like I don't trust you. It's the others that I don't trust. We are still just engaged. I'm scared I won't be able to protect you like before." He said and whispered out the last bit.

Kuroko squeezed Akashi's hand. "I promise I'll take care of myself. I'm not like before I know how to stop anyone from hurting me. That will never happen again. I promise." She whispered back.

Just then an idea popped into Akashi's head. "Fine, I'll let you go to Seirin High School while I'll be attending Rakuzan but," he held up a hand when Kuroko's grin appeared. "I want you to conceal your gender. For your high school life I want you to dress like a boy." He said.

For a moment neither of them spoke. They simply looked into each other's eyes with a deadpan expression. Finally, Kuroko opened her mouth. "Seijuro," she began. "You know I'll have to cut my hair right?" she said.

Akashi stared at her for a full minute. He was super over protective of Kuroko's hair. No matter how much Kuroko begged him to let her cut, he never budged on that matter. Not after the incident in which she gave it a boy cut in their 1st year of middle school. Even now, he finds it too short for his liking, what with her hair reaching only her shoulders. He wants it be waist length at least.

"Don't worry about that. I'll arrange a wig that will perfectly match your hair color." He promised. Then Akashi looked at his fiancée sternly. "Be warned though, if anyone besides your female friends, who you will introduce to me, discover you're a girl, I'll have you packing and moving to Rakuzan as soon as possible." He warned is voice holding no room for argument. "Also, I will permit you to join the basketball team if you wish but you have to always be on you guard." He added.

Kuroko nodded. It seemed fair enough she believed. She smiled at the redhead; she was so lucky that her significant other was an understanding man. "Yes, thank you, Seijuro." She said warmly with a smile.

Akashi smiled back at her and cupped her cheek with his right hand. "I want to protect you but I also want to keep you happy. You are my everything, so if this makes you happy then I'm willing to compromise. So no need to thank me, my love." He said gently and pecked her on the lips. "Now let's finish eating. After all, I need to transfer your files and prepare for your admission to Seirin."

Kuroko nodded once more and two began eating their meal in comfortable silence.

**XxxxxX**

Kuroko pulled at her wig as she stared at herself in front of her full length mirror. '_I still can't believe Seijuro managed to pull this off.'_ She thought as she even rang her fingers through her 'hair'. _'Gosh, it even feels soft.' _

A knock was heard and Kuroko called them in. She already knew who it was; after all, it was just the two of them living in the house.

It was a penthouse their fathers bought for them as an engagement gift. They weren't going to start living together there until after marriage but since Akashi would be in Kyoto for the next three yeara and will only be visiting during weekends and holidays, the couple decided to live in the penthouse together whenever Akashi was in town so that they can spend more time together. Though Kuroko will be staying in her own house whenever Akashi will be away. Their parents agreed to the arrangement under one condition: the two will be staying in separate rooms and if they want to sleep together on the same bed sleeping should be the ONLY thing they do on bed. Each set of parent also has a key in which they promised to use to come as surprised visits.

Akashi stepped in with his eyes closed. "Are you decent? I don't want what happened last time to happen again. Your mother almost killed me." He said with a shiver. Yes, Akashi Seijuro was just slightly afraid of his future mother in law. Slightly.

Kuroko sighed. "That's because she thought you were going to jump me when I was naked. She doesn't want me to lose my virginity before marriage. Even if we are already engaged." She said with straight face.

Akashi opened his eyes and nodded. "Yes she's really serious about that. She made me vow on my life that I won't touch you until our wedding night." He said as leaned against the wall next to the dressing table where Kuroko was sitting. "But I'm surprised that you're so calm about that. Any normal girl would be blushing and trying to forget what happened." Akashi continued.

Kuroko hummed in reply."But if I were normal then you wouldn't have fallen in love me with like you did right?" she asked.

Akashi smiled. "That's right. You are one of a kind, after all."

Kuroko smiled before beginning to apply something white to her face. Akashi frowned at her. "Tetsuna, you are a boy at school. You can't apply makeup." He pointed out.

Kuroko stared at Akashi. "Seijuro, this is just moisturizer. I don't want my skin to become dry." She said as she held up the moisturizer's container.

Akashi nodded and backed down. That was until she started applying something on her lips. "Tetsuna, as much as I like seeing you putting on colors, I don't think you should be putting on lipstick." He pointed out again.

Kuroko snapped."Seijuro, I'm not an idiot! I know I'm not supposed to wear lipstick! This is chap stick for goodness sake! Don't you put it on too? I wouldn't kiss you if you didn't." she exclaimed. "Is something wrong? You aren't usually like this." She then said in a calmer and worried tone.

Akashi hung his head. "I'm sorry I'm just scared. What if they do find out you're a girl?" he said with worry coating his words.

Kuroko stood up and cupped her cheeks. "Don't lie to me, Seijuro. You'd be more than happy if they find out I'm a girl. After all, I promised to go to Rakuzan with you if anyone finds out." She said as she tilted the boy's head so she can look directly into his eyes.

Akashi stared at the bottomless blue orbs of his beloved, the eyes he loved endlessly. "I'm scared…that you'll find someone else." He confessed.

Kuroko suddenly started shaking. Akashi started to worry and was about to speak but Kuroko beat him to it as she started laughing so hard that she had to hold her sides. This is a rare sight for Kuroko Tetsuna isn't one to laugh and usually Akashi loves it when she laughs, to him it sounds like music. This time though he was irritated by the girl's laughter. "What's so funny?! I just told you something that's bothering me and now you're just laughing?" he said angrily.

Kuroko slowly stopped laughing and turned to face her beloved with a soft smile. "Oh Seijuro, why would you think that? I should slap you for having this little faith in me but I honestly find the idea of me falling in love with someone else hilarious! Why would I love another man? You always say you're perfect but in all honesty you're not. You have many imperfections but I love every single one of them deeply. You mean the world to me, Seijuro. I love you so much that I have promised you my future. If it was anyone but you Seijuro I wouldn't have made such a promise. "She then hugged the red head tightly. "I just said you are imperfect but you are perfect for me, because you complete me. You give me a reason to live and to continue living. That's why I love you and always will." She whispered into his ear.

Akashi hugged her back with the same amount of passion. "Me too, I love you too. That's why I'm so scared to lose you. I don't think I'll ever be able to move on if you leave me. I'm sorry for not having enough faith in you. I trust you though, I trust you enough that I'll give you my heart as many times as you want." He whispered back.

After a few minutes, Kuroko pulled back. "Also, don't forget that I'm the same Akashi. You have always been popular with girls so I'm also scared that one of them will take you away and," she held up a hand when Akashi opened his mouth. "If you do ever cheat on me, I will find out and I will first shave off all of your hair and the hair of the woman who seduced you and then I will slowly torture you until you beg me to kill you." She said with an expressionless face but Akashi could see the seriousness in those icy blue eyes.

Akashi shivered. Maybe he's also a tiny bit afraid of his wife to be, maybe.

Kuroko glanced at the clock. "I've got to leave soon. Come on let's quickly have breakfast. I don't want to be late for the opening ceremony." She said as she headed towards the kitchen.

Akashi followed her. "Maybe you should come to Rakuzan with me. School doesn't start till another week and I'm sure it's not too lat-"

"I humbly decline" Kuroko cut him off.

The two ate their breakfast in comfortable silence mostly, just saying a few thinks here and there. After 10 minutes, Kuroko put down her chopsticks and after washing her hand, she grabbed her bag and slung it over her shoulder.

"Well, I'll be off then." Kuroko said as she stood in front in of Akashi.

Akashi got up from him his seat and kissed her deeply. "Come back home safely. I love you, take care." He whispered with love.

Kuroko nodded. "I love you too. Take care too." She replied.

Akashi nodded. As Kuroko was about to exit the front door she heard Akashi call. "Don't hesitate to tell me if you don't like Seirin! I'll transfer you immediately."

Kuroko sighed. "Goodbye, Seijuro." With that she entered the hallway and locked the front door.

As she headed down on the elevator, Kuroko smiled. After all, it was her first day at high school.

**XxxxxX**

**Jen: Well that's all folks! I'm seriously not sure if there will be more so for now I'm going to put this under completed. I will probably post the prequel in a few days (hopefully) but otherwise I wanna focus on other fics that I'm planning right now (the one I hope to write about and post soon is a HP universe AU so I can't wait!) Reviews are much appreciated and constructive criticism is welcomed!**

**Until next time! **


End file.
